


Stripped on Ice {Yuri on Ice AU}

by xxxSkatergirl1652xxx



Series: Stripped on Ice AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxSkatergirl1652xxx/pseuds/xxxSkatergirl1652xxx
Summary: I'm Katsuki Yuri and I'm a stripper. Yep thats right, one of those people who dance on poles sexily for money. I do my best once I take a glass of champagne or two. I make good money compared to my friend Phichit.It all happened one night, normal night at the On Ice Strip Club, that's when everything changed when a man came and watched me strip.Started: December 24th, 2016 (Wattpad) July 9th, 2020 (AO3)Ended: N/AThis is posted here to be reached to more readers who may not have Wattpad and prefer AO3. Enjoy!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Stripped on Ice AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823686
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

I'm Katsuki Yuri... Wait, I already introduced myself in the description. Whoops. Anyways, as you all know I'm a stripper and may I say, a very horny one. I always drink before going on because that's when I'm the most sexually aroused.

"Yuri hurry up and drink your champagne! We gotta be at the club soon." My roommate Phichit yells.

Phichit is a stripper, like me. We met at college and we dropped out together to become strippers and man does it give good money. Why learn about graphs when all you need is addition to count up the cash you earned?

I drank quickly my champagne and ran down the hallway to the exit of our condo.

"Finally, now lets go before Yakov destroys us again."

I shiver at the mention of the club owner who's our mean boss. I open the door and run to our car.

"Your late!" Yakov yelled at us.

"I know we're sorry boss but we gotta get on stage now." Phichit hurried us passed the old man to the dressing rooms.

Phichit and I put on our matching sexy outfits before walking to the side of the stage where we will enter.

"Now introducing, The Ice Team!" Our announcer introduced us.

Yep that's right, we're called The Ice Team. Deal with it. We entered the stage sexily as we got to our poles. We danced on them turning on the women in the audience. As I went to smirk at a lady, I saw what I never would think would be there. A man. I could tell his reaction, no squealing or cheers. I couldn't really see his features from where I was, he was situated in the back row. I decided to push the thought of it out of my mind and continued to dance. Once both of our dances ended, Phichit and I did our signature pose where he grabs my leg and I hold onto the pole. That's what really got the ladies screaming. Some threw their wallets and wads of cash. I grabbed ahold as much as possible with my dance partner before walking off the stage.

"That was a good turn out." Phichit says dumping all his cash on a table.

"Ya and I probably got more than you." I say dumping all my cash into a bag.

"You wanna bet?" Phichit challenges.

"Yep, if I have the most money you have to pay rent."

"And if I win you have to pole dance with Christophe." I cringe when my friend from Thailand mentions the C name.

He's one of the most weirdest strippers at the club other than JJ.

"Now introducing, The Booty Brothers!"

Then went on Christophe and JJ in their signature underwear. Oh god here comes the cringe. To me I just want to look away but all the ladies fell for their mature motions.

"Let's go, our shift is over anyways." Phichit says putting his money in a bag as well and going to change.

I agreed with him by getting changed back into my normal attire with my blue glasses. We were just about to leave before I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Christophe smirking down at me.

"Yuri! I would like for you to meet someone."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because, can't I match up my friends?"

Christophe had this weird fetish of matchmaking. Except the thing is, he's gay. He matches us up with guys and were forced to go on a date, it's just weird. Usually the other guy feels awkward too because their straight...

"Oh and you too Phichit." Christophe added not forgetting about my friend.

"Great!" He sarcastically said.

It was quiet obvious too but I guess Christophe decided to ignore it and kept his smirk.

"Why don't you ever set up JJ?" I ask curiously.

"Oh because he's already engaged and straight."

"Umm don't you think we're straight?" Phichit asked him.

"You might say your straight but I know deep inside, your gayness is just ready to burst!" He said happily.

I slightly cringe to his enthusiasm before he grabs my wrist and runs to the entrance. There two men were waiting for us. One was this Korean with black hair and nice thick eyebrows and the other one I recognized. Oh my god it's Victor Nikiforov! One of the most popular strippers in the world! He was so sexy at his performances he even got his own porn show! I'm a fan of his work. He's one of the main reasons why I went into the stripping business.

"You must be Yuri!" My idol said smiling.

"Yes and you're Victor Nikiforov."

"Wow, I'm guessing your a fan."

"Yep." I smile back.

That's when I felt something, like an explosion inside me. That's when I knew, I have feelings for Victor.


	2. Chapter 2

"I will like a mocha cappuccino." I say to the cashier.

"I'll take the same." Victor added to our order.

We decided to go on a coffee date. There was a coffee shop not too far from the club so that's where my date with Victor was. I couldn't stop blushing when I thought of my dreams coming true.

"So Yuri, are you a stripper as well?" Victor asked me taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes I am." I say proudly.

"Did you perform today?" He questioned me.

"Yes along with my friend Phichit." I said bringing up my Thai friend.

"Really? Your apart of The Ice Team?"

"Ya umm." I take off my glasses making my sight blurry but showing him my face.

"Wow, you look sexy without your glasses." Victor says.

I thank him before putting them back on.

"So, how much do you usually make after a performance?"

"If I collect a lot than it's usually 500 but if not then 300." I say thinking that it's a lot.

"Really? Huh, to me I think you would be collecting at least 1000 but that's just me." Victor plainly states.

"Ya, well I try to divide the money with my friend."

"Well than make more money come out of those women." Victor says, he taps his fingers against his chin, thinking before he said, "How about I teach you?"

"WHAT?!?" I almost yell only catching the attention of a few people.

"Yep, I'll teach you all my ways." He says with his grin.

"I would be honoured!" I say ecstatically.

"Good, we start at 8." He said before we waved goodbye and left me almost fainting of happiness.

❄️❄️❄️

"Morning Yuri." I hear Victor say kindly as I rush through the doors.

I was late, I woke up only at 8 and I speeded to get my ass over here. I was internally panicking to see his reaction.

"I'm sorry I'm late Victor." I apologize embarrassed.

"Don't be. Now change and get on a pole."

I nodded quickly as I ran to change room. I was highly surprised that Yakov actually let us use the club. Usually he would turn us down.

"Perfect." Victor clapped his hands once he saw me in my outfit.

This time, it was just in tight black boxers showing my muscled ass.

"Now let's practice, I don't know which song you should dance to but I will search through my playlist." Victor added before ripping off his pants and shirt, leaving him in only a black... thong?

He wraps his ankles around and held his right hand on the pole and turned. I copied his movements getting the message. He showed me a bunch of different moves such as grinding against the pole, balancing on only my legs and turning around in difficult positions. I was sweating a lot once we finally called it a day.

"Are you working again tonight Yuri?" Victor asked me curiously as he was putting on a new pair of clothes.

"Yes actually." I say taking a sip of my water already changed.

"Great! I'll stop by to watch your improvement." He said.

I spit take my water. He expects my performance to improve? We only had one lesson! Before I could say anything else, he was already out the door. I give out a sigh as I went to car and drive to the coffee shop to pick up a large black coffee.

❄️❄️❄️

"How was practice with Victor?" Phichit asked busy counting up his cash as I entered my apartment.

"Exhausting." I say to him flopping on the couch.

"You better use those techniques you learned for tonight. It's Wednesday." He said reminding me.

Wednesday's are a huge thing at the On Ice club. Drinks are free till midnight and we pole dance all night until five o'clock in the morning. We only open at ten but we fill up on the women's and the men's part of the club quickly. We work our asses off and usually we perform more than once. I go in a group with Phichit and if I'm lucky I get a solo. I wonder if I could ask Yakov if I could do a solo? Nah, Victor said he was going to give me music for one. Maybe he'll have one ready for me tonight? Just the thought of him watching me made me stress to the core.

"Whatcha thinking Yuri?" Phichit asks curiously.

"Nothing." I lied still thinking of Victor.

All I could now think about is that black thong and how it suited him as it showed off his very muscled ass. I shake the dirty thought out of my mind as I grab my bag and count my money from last nights haul.

❄️❄️❄️

"Congrats boys! Your actually not late this time." Yakov sarcastically said patting us on the back.

"Thanks Yakov." I say before I follow Phichit to the change room.

"Guess who decided to show up?" Christophe teasingly says.

"Ya ya mock us all you want Chris." Phichit says before changing into his costume.

"So how did the dates go?" Christophe asked us leaning toward us creepily.

"Not as bad as I thought." I respond to his question.

"Did the gayness burst?" Christophe cheerfully came closer to me.

"No." I lie, why would I say that he was actually right? It'll just be too embarrassing for me.

"It'll one day." He shook his index finger in front of my face before going back to changing.

I quickly change and place my glasses away before waiting backstage.

"Now introducing The Ice Team!"

Phichit and I enter the stage. I flex my muscles and smirk to the crowd. The audience was huge! I can already smell the cold hard cash. I started to dance in the pole. I did the grinding, the twirling and the balancing. Everything I learnt this morning. As I was balancing, I noticed Victor at the back row leaning against the wall watching me intensely. I smirked at him before turning myself around the pole. At our finishing pose, I licked my lips sending the ladies screaming loudly, making my eardrums almost burst. Cash flew all over the place, someone even threw me a bag! I secretly thanked who ever they were and stuffed as much cash as possible in the bag. Phichit had as well a bag. Well, it's better than stuffing it in your stripping clothes I suppose. I drank a glass of champagne as we exited the stage.

"That's was awesome! I bet we beat our record of all money raised." Phichit excitedly said.

I smiled, proud of our accomplishment which soon died as someone spoke, "Your performance wasn't that good. There's still things you could've done and you didn't do enough sexual motions to get the women turned on."

I turn around to see a small fifteen year old blonde male in a tiger one piece that was zipped all the way down clearly showing his toned abs and almost close to seeing his private region.

"And who are you?" Phichit rudely says back.

"Yuri, the Sex Tiger." He says grabbing a hold of a tail that was attached behind him and swinging it around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! I told you that our tiger will be in this! You'll see more characters throughout.


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess you have met our new addition to the club." Yakov says patting the small kitten on the back.

"But isn't he too young to be a stripper?" Phichit complained.

"No, he's just the perfect age. Plus he's going to join your team."

"What?!?" Phichit and I yelled in unison.

"Yep, meet the new member of The Ice Team."

I was frozen in shock. You can't just add someone in your group, your group is like family. Phichit and I go way back as my room mate in college and my room mate in our own apartment. You can't just let someone in the family, especially when they said something rude to you!

"Suck it up piggy." The other Yuri said.

Wait, did he just call me piggy? I'm not fat! I'm actually really muscular, sure I gain weight easily but I have a strict diet for me not to get fat.

"Well our group can't have two Yuri's!" I complain in my turn.

"What! There are two Yuri's!" The Sex Tiger said looking angrily at Yakov.

"How about we all calm down eh?" JJ walked in on us.

"Who the hell is he? Another one of your annoying strippers?" Yuri asked.

"Aww is the kitty restless?" JJ joked not taking Yuri's retort seriously.

"Okay boys! Stop fighting and dance on those poles!" Yakov yelled at us.

"Next up, the Sex Tiger!" Someone announced.

Yuri ran on stage and jumped on a pole. For fifteen he was pretty good. His flexibility did good for him as he moved his legs. He spun really fast and did lots of lustful glances towards the crowd. Then, he did a move I never practiced, he jumped from one pole to another! My mouth was wide open in surprise. I felt Phichit closing my mouth but only later for mine to open again. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Such sexual arousal for someone that young. The women were going mad, I even noticed some of the girl strippers came to watch.

Phichit rolled his eyes, "Let's go Yuri, we got better things to do." I nod as I followed him out.

❄️❄️❄️

"Yuri!" Victor said in a happy way.

"Hey Victor!" I say back smiling, "So, what did you think of my performance last night?"

After my performance, Victor had to run some errands so he couldn't see me. He arranged again to have the club at 8 and this time I was on time. I'm on a roll!

"It was okay." He shrugged not too impressed.

"Really?" I ask confused.

I actually thought I did really well especially since I went out of there with a 1000 bucks.

"Your technique was off and you didn't even try to give many glances to the audience. It was like you were in your own little world!" He says judgementally.

I wanted to crumple into a little ball and just rock back and forth. My self esteem was literally shot down by my idol.

"Hey! I was only saying the truth." Victor said all innocently, "Now go on a pole and follow my lead."

I practiced and practiced over and over again his movements. When I had to do it on my own, he would yell to either point my toes or to even give grimaces to the audience that wasn't there. I felt like I was to going to fall unconscious until I heard the doors slam wide open.

"I'm here for my lesson Victor!" A familiar rude voice echoed through the empty strip club.

It was no other than Yuri. Why was he here too?

"Perfect! Yuri this is Yuri. Oh this is gonna get confusing." He joyfully says shrugging.

I could only stare at my competition with dark eyes. I really didn't like him.

"Why is the piggy here?" Yuri looked at me with disgust.

"I'm training him too and you came just in time. I was just going to assign the solo music."

"What? Piggy is getting a solo too?!?" Yuri practically yelled.

"I have a name you know." I remind him.

He completely brushed me off and focused on Victor. Yuri better not think of taking him away from me.

"Anyways, hear are the musics."

Then started to play a familiar song I knew. It was Sexin On The Dance Floor by Cash Cash and Jeffrey Star.

"This song is sexual so lots of passion and arousal. You will barely have to communicate with the audience because you will dance to the music only. Like your in a club, your dancing in your own and only for you." Victor described to us.

I wanted that song so bad. I like dancing in my own and I have been to many clubs so I understand the feeling.

Victor paused before starting the next one. It was Tongue Twister by Cash Cash. What is with Victor and Cash Cash music?

"This one will have many glances towards the audience and connecting with them. As well lots of tongue action of course. I find it a flexible kind of song."

"Yes! Victor that one is mine!" Yuri yelled out once he said flexible.

Victor ignored him and paused the music.

"So what did you think?" Victor looked over to me.

"I like the first one. I've been to many clubs and parties dancing on my own." I say.

"Loner." I hear the fifteen year old child mumble.

Victor took a few seconds before saying, "I have assigned the music."

I knew I was going to get the first one. I just had to. I actually have a connection with it.

"You get Sexin." Victor points to Yuri, "And you get Twister." He points at me.

It took us a while to register what has happened. He actually switched our intentional songs. Is he serious?

Just like if he was in my mind, Yuri complained, "Are you serious? Piggy can't pull off a song like that. Let him be a loner and let me do Tongue Twister." 

"My decision has been made. Either you perform or I'll replace you with someone who actually wants to be trained by the best." Victor says with a serious look.

That shut Yuri right up.

"Tomorrow morning at 7 sharp I'll start choreographing your solos. In the mean time, I'm going to try to make new names for you both."

"Why?" Yuri opened his mouth again.

"So it could go with your music and I don't have to say the same name a million times." Victor explained to him, "See you tomorrow morning!" He waved to Yuri and came over to me, "And I'm especially excited to see your legs spread wide when you dance for me."

I blushed madly at his dirty talk before our session was officially over for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry the other chapters will be longer than this one! And don't stop reading because Yurio isn't in here so far, I'm getting to him. Our little Agape kitten will be turning into a tiger of Eros.


End file.
